Layered systems are used extensively for the functionalization of surfaces or components. For example, optical layered systems, which are constructed from optically high- and low-refraction materials applied alternately to a substrate, are used as optical interference filters. Thin film interference filters are known from many fields, such as, for example, architectural glass coating, laser optics, telecommunication/data transmission, decorative applications, eyeglass coatings, and general antireflective coating/mirror coating processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,001 describes a layered system as filter in which the given layers present different thicknesses to achieve a desired refractive index for filtering out special wavelengths. From EP 1 390 796 B1 a polarizing beam splitter is known, where a concurrently used rugate filter is manufacturable by the deposition of layers that have different thicknesses and are made from two different materials. Each layer has a different mixing ratio of the two materials.
The problem of the invention is to broaden the application range of layered systems and, particularly, to improve long-term stability.